


First Time

by VBabe16



Series: The Mechanic and the Sheriff [1]
Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Kissing, M/M, Mention of toy use, Oral Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VBabe16/pseuds/VBabe16
Summary: From The Mechanic and the Sheriff universe. Features Rick and Daryl's first time going all the way after Paul leaves the apartment.





	

As soon as Daryl kissed him, Rick's insecurities over Paul taking the mechanic from him fled his mind. He held his boyfriend close and tight, lips moving wetly together and tongues teasing. Daryl's hands caressed his chest, palms brushing over his nipples and down to his pants. They parted to breathe, hands pushing shirts off broad shoulders and sliding down to unbutton jeans. Daryl's legs hit the bed and he leaned back on the mattress, shoving his jeans off. Rick swallowed thickly. He's seen Daryl naked before, but never in an intimate situation. The mechanic sat up, kissing and licking the sheriff's stomach while he pushed the jeans down his hips. Rick stepped back to push them down the rest of the way and Daryl situated himself on the bed. 

Daryl giggled from his position on the bed when Rick stumbled over his jeans. The offending article of clothing finally freed the sheriff's foot and he grinned back at the mechanic. He knelt down on the bed, leaning over his lover. They kissed softly, hands stroking over bare skin and pressing close together. Rick parted Daryl's thighs gently and settled between them, grinding their hips together. The mechanic moaned, arching up into the friction. They were both hard and needing, panting into each other's mouths and groaning their pleasure. 

“R-Rick... wait...”

The sheriff stopped moving immediately. He leaned up a bit to look down at his love. “What's wrong? You okay?”

“I-I'm fine... jus...” Daryl blushed, looking down between their bodies. “D-Do ya... wanna go all the way?”

Rick blushed a bit himself. He licked his lips, reaching to pet Daryl's cheek. “D'you think it's safe? It wouldn't be too much for your body?”

“I been feelin fine all day, Rick. S'prolly the best time ta finally... y'know... consummate our love.” Daryl was embarrassed as soon as the words left his mouth. He couldn't believe he'd said something so sappy and romantic. Rick's bright smile and amused gaze made him feel even worse.

“And you call me a sap.”

Daryl groaned and pleaded with a God he didn't believe in to strike him down now. “Shudup..” He mumbled, hiding his face in his hands.

Rick chuckled and leaned down, kissing his hands. “Stop hidin that beautiful face, darlin.”

“No... gonna jus lay here and wallow in mah shame...”

The sheriff sat up and stared down at his bashful mechanic. He grinned and crawled down the length of his boyfriend's body, laying kisses and nips down his chest and stomach. He could feel the shivers and goosebumps rising on Daryl's skin and smirked. He paused at the mechanic's hips, tongue laving circles, alternating nips and kisses between the protruding bones. Daryl's thighs trembled on either side of him and he breathed the mechanic's musky scent in deeply, growling softly as the odor made him dizzy with arousal.

Daryl slowly moved his hands, looking down the length of his body to the sheriff between his legs. He'd had so many wet dreams and fantasies of watching that dark, curly hair bouncing up and down, those cherry red lips wrapped around his cock and those blue eyes staring at him. He swallowed thickly, gripping the pillow under as head as that pink tongue peeked out to lick a strip up the underside of his cock. Rick held his gaze, licking up and down Daryl's throbbing member before finally wrapping his lips around the head and sucking softly. He shivered at the breathy moan of his name coming from Daryl's lips. 

Daryl's head tipped back, eyes closing and moaning softly as Rick slowly bobbed his head, taking more and more of his engorged cock into his mouth. The sheriff kept his ministrations soft and gentle, one hand wrapped around the base to stroke teasingly while the other caressed and rubbed Daryl's abdomen and thigh. For his first time sucking cock, Daryl was impressed with his boyfriend. He was doing a marvelous job. Rick was teasing him and exploring him, and it was glorious. The coil in his stomach was winding tighter and tighter, his need to cum was becoming painful. 

“Rick... please...” Daryl knew he was whimpering, and he didn't care. He reached a hand down, sliding his fingers through those dark curls, nails scratching the sheriff's scalp. 

Rick groaned and closed his eyes. He sucked harder, bobbed his head faster while his tongue licked up any precum that leaked from the tip. His hand stroked the base faster, tightening just enough to be pleasurable for his mechanic. Daryl's moans grew louder and closer together. His hips began arching and bucking into Rick's mouth, so he slung his free arm over them, pinning them to the bed. 

“Rick... God... 'm gonna cum!”

The sheriff ignored the hand pulling at his hair and pushed past his gag reflex, taking Daryl's into his throat and swallowing around him. He moaned at the taste and feel as he felt Daryl's sperm gush. He sat up, coughing a bit. 

“Fuck... 'm sorry...” Daryl panted, cheeks red and eyes hazy. Rick reached for the water on the table and took a large gulp. “... Ya okay?”

Rick set the glass down and smiled, leaning down to kiss Daryl lovingly. “I'm fine, love. Are you okay?”

“Fuck, Rick... ya suck like a damn pro... 'm more than okay.” The mechanic grinned, nipping his lover's bottom lip. “S'yer turn now.” 

When Daryl's hand wrapped around his member, Rick growled and leaned down, kissing Daryl deeply. His hips rocked into the motion of the mechanic's strokes. The kiss was dirty and filthy. Daryl could taste himself on the sheriff's tongue and he groaned, tightening his hand on the hard cock, stroking faster. Rick sat up, panting and rocking his hips. 

“D-Do you have lube?”

Daryl moaned. “In the table... hurry... want ya in me.”

Rick reached for the table next to the bed. He jerked the drawer open and reached in, feeling all the papers and... was that...? He pulled the silicone item out and smirked. “Daryl... is this a vibrator?”

Daryl flushed brightly. He released Rick's member and grabbed the sex toy, tossing it across the room. “No! Don't know what yer talkin bout!”

Rick chuckled. He grabbed the lube from the table. “We're gonna talk about that later, darlin.” He sat back, rubbing Daryl's thighs. “Ready?”

Daryl whimpered. “Please...”

Rick opened the lube and poured a bit on his fingers. He reached down between Daryl's legs, rubbing his finger over the tight hole before gently pressing in. Daryl groaned breathily, arching his back and spreading his legs a bit more. Rick's cock twitched at the sight and sound. He muttered a slur and pressed the finger in more, feeling around before gently pulling it out and pushing back in. He leaned down, nipping and kissing the mechanic's chest. 

“Did you think of me when using that toy on yourself?” He asked, kissing up to the mechanic's neck to nip his ear. 

“...” Daryl bit his bottom lip, too embarrassed to say anything.

“Hm..? Tell me... wanna know.” Rick gently pushed in a second finger, thrusting them in and out slowly, spreading them and massaging Daryl's insides. He shivered at the groan of his name on the mechanic's lips. “Did you lay here naked, vibrator buried deep in your hole, stroke yourself to completion? Or did you not even have to touch yourself cause the vibrator was pressing so hard on your prostate?” Rick pushed his fingers in deep, rubbing that little nub hard and fast.

“OH RICK!” Daryl's back arched, eyes squeezed shut and fingers gripping the sheets tightly. He whimpered. “Yes.... yes... I did...”

Rick smirked, nipping the mechanic's ear again. “Did what?”

“U-Used... the toy... shortly after we met.” The mechanic moaned, rocking down on those fingers buried in his ass. 

The sheriff groaned. “Fuck, darlin.” He pulled his fingers out, used a bit more lube to replace the dried lube and pushed three fingers in. “You're so gorgeous, Daryl.”

Daryl looked up at him. “Rick...” He panted, releasing the sheets and reaching up to rub the Sheriff's chest. 

“Breathe, darlin... can't have you hyperventilating.” The mechanic breathed in deeply and released it slowly. “There you go...” He spread his fingers, rubbing that little bundle of nerves again, shivering from Daryl's answering moan. “You feel ready.”

“Rick, please...”

Rick smiled. “You're so beautiful when you beg for me.” He pulled his fingers out and grabbed the lube again. He popped the top and poured some in his hand. He tossed the bottle aside and spread the lube over his member. “Oh... shit, did you want me to use a condom, darlin?”

“No... no condom. 'm clean, I promise.”

Rick smiled. “Alright, darlin.” He gently grabbed Daryl's legs and wrapped them around his hips. “Keep your legs there.” He moved forward, hand around the base of his member, and gently pushed in, groaning when the head breached Daryl's hole. “Fuck..”

Daryl moaned, keeping his legs around Rick's hips. “C'mon, Rick... ain't gonna break.” He rocked his hips down, moaning more when Rick pushed in to the hilt. 

“Oh, darlin... you feel so good.” Rick tilted his head down on Daryl's shoulder. He held still, biting the mechanic's shoulder to stave off his release. Daryl was so tight and hot around him. He felt better than any woman Rick had ever been with. Daryl squirmed and Rick groaned. “Don't move, darlin... less you want this to be over before it's started.”

Daryl smirked at him, cheeks flushed and eyes dark. “That good, huh?”

“Fuck, you got no idea.” Rick leaned down, kissing his deeply. He reached a hand between them and wrapped it around Daryl's slowly hardening member. “Getting hard again, love?”

“Mmhm...” Daryl bucked his hips into the hand, slick with lube still. “Rick... please move...”

Rick kissed him again, slowly pulling his hips back and then thrusting back in. Daryl groaned, arching into every re-entry. He knew he wouldn't last long. He'd been wanting to bed Daryl for so long now, but every thing was getting in the way. So, finally being able to feel Daryl's tight ass wrapped around him, his cock was already pulsing and his balls were drawing tight. He bit into Daryl's shoulder again, growling as every Daryl rocked against him, nails digging into his back and legs keeping him close. 

The mechanic was so sweet under him, moaning, begging and sobbing. He held the mechanic close, arms around his shoulders and waist. He kept his eyes on Daryl's face, searching for signs of pain or seizures. Daryl was fine, however, lips parting and screaming out Rick's name as he released between them. Rick groaned, burying his face in Daryl's neck as he pulsed his sperm into the man's channel. He breathed deeply, hands gently stroking over his love's skin. 

“I love you, Daryl... so much.”

Daryl moaned softly, his own hands petting Rick's back. “Love you, too, Rick.” They held each other tightly, kissing softly and whispering sweet nothings.


End file.
